Your not alone
by lyran-wolf
Summary: feral and patch patch is  c  Butterflybabyblue and Feral is mine. Revolves mostly around Patch. the song is Your not alone by Saosin. Enjoy


The sky glittered like a sequin dress, black as the deepest ocean but as clear as a reflection on still water. Below this cool seemingly bright night sky. Silence carried little with it throughout the sleeping town. It was hard to tell if this town had any life in it, however the calming air in the sky turned tense as a boy slowly walked through the streets. His clothes were torn and ripped, scars criss-crossed over by new lashes across his pale skin. His frame was skin and bones, the way he moved it almost looked like every movement he made was painful. His yellow eyes even glowed very dully in this moon's light. This young boy seemed to be your average dirty looking kid on the streets type of child, however his past would reveal more so than that, if he ever told you anything that is.

_**It's just like him…**_

The teen moved slowly along the paved black road despite his aching tired limbs dragged as he moved, his clothes matching the ground which gave him an almost invisible look despite his eyes. The pavement soon turned to grass as his worn feet trudged on through it. The blades felt cool and soft beneath his aching feet, his worn out shoes allowing him unfortunately to feel every crack and crevice that he would feel as if he were barefoot at this point. Earlier he had run as fast as he possibly could from the nightmare come real at home. Nothing could have prevented or keep it dormant if they were still alive.

_**To wander off in the ever green park…**_

The young teen stopped against a trunk of a thick tree, leaning against it to help support his weight before he slumped against it. His body had given up on him despite his already light and bony frame. Dark bangs overshadowed his eyes as he knelt there, letting out a low sigh of desperation for air. Laying back his head, he tilted it upwards towards the sky. It could be visible now. Dark bruises covered the left side of his face along with a small stream of blood down the side of his mouth and right side of his forehead. He clutched his stomach from the pain. Flashbacks of boots slamming into him made the boy shiver.

_**Slowly searching for any sign  
>Of the ones he used to love...<strong>_

The boy curled up, trying to remember who he had before his parents…but no one could be remembered. 'I have no one…' Silent thoughts chorused through his mind before he curled up into a tight fetal position, as if trying to block out all sounds of everything and everyone, even though no sounds were heard besides the chattering of cricket songs in the night air.

_**He says he's got nothing left to live for  
>(He says he's got nothing left...)<br>And this time I think you'll know..  
><strong>_

"Do you know where I could find this boy?" A boy asked, his voice sing song and light as he held a picture up to show the people at the café'.

"No I'm sorry" They replied. Tune put the picture away with a sigh of defeat.

Turning back to a girl with long beautiful hair, he shook his head in disappointment. The girl sighed before looking to a smaller petite girl with pale skin and auburn short hair.

"Let's start again in the morning, it's starting to rain oddly enough" Tune suggested, looking up to the dark sky. It was clear nearly half an hour ago, but not dark clouds covered it.

"B-but! We can't give up. We have to keep looking" Crème demanded looking from Tune to Pippin. A hand came onto her shoulder. "We'll never find him in this rain…you know…maybe he just needs to be alone. He is quiet after all remember."

Crème shrugged Pippin's touch away. "We need to find him!" "-and we will, but not now. We will start again as soon as the rain stops. How does that sound?" Tune added in, seeming to calm the girl down. Crème wanted to protest more, but in the end she finally accepted their ideals and reasoning in reluctance before all three of them headed off back to Pippin's house.

A few moments later, they came to her house just as it began to rain. Crème was the last to enter, looking back outside as the rain dribbled slightly before coming into a downpour.

_**You're not alone  
>There is more to this, I know<br>You can make it out  
>You will live to tell<strong>_

"We'll find you Patch…" She murmured. Her big beautiful eyes sad yet determined, She turned and left inside, closing the door behind her. Meanwhile, a figure stood on top of the long haired girl's house, watching them in the silhouettes of the night. Golden orange hued slanted eyes watched them carefully before this shadowy creature slipped away into the night._****_

_**She's just like him**_

Running along the spine of the houses, the creature appeared to be some sort of a wolf, black clothing hiding its features well. A hood had been pulled over along with a mask to cover the front of its face. The person's movements were quick and nimble. A large leap between houses over a street was coming up. The person let her arms slowly come before her, her steps becoming quicker before coming together, she leapt, feet out beneath her, arms out in front of her, she looked like a large cat as she spiraled, before landing on her feet in the middle of the street, letting herself summersault before coming to a stop. Pulling down her mask that covered the bottom of her face, she let out a sigh, panting a bit from the running. Silence came to her once more before she looked up at the raining skies._**  
><strong>_

_**Spoiled rotten  
>Confused by the lies she's been fed<strong>_

"…where would you be?" Standing up, she looked around. This particular person wore black ninja attire, sleeves going to her elbows were it was met by bandages that covered her arms all the way down to the palms of her hands. She wore black baggy sweat pants along with the dark outfit. Over her waist, she wore bandages that covered her stomach area, unsure of where the pants and shirt actually met. Over her ankles were more bandages where the shoes met the pants. The ninja walked along the road, the scent of him could barely be caught before the rain washed it away. The direction he was heading was no mystery though. Whether it was a hunch or really good intuition, she knew.

_**And she's searching for no one..  
>(But herself)<br>Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy  
>That she is here<br>And this time I think you'll know...  
><strong>_

"Patch…" Feral spoke small words. Her eyes which had always glowed eerily and brightly were darkened with an unemotional look. Most people were afraid of her eyes, even if Patch had felt uneasy at first glance, he never bothered to stare at her or make her feel like a freak or something. 

The person peered down at the small frail looking boy. His body was crumpled into a fetal position, seeming to be fainted. Feral stepped forward, walking over to him. Though it was strange she would be carrying him, for most stories she read it was always the guy that was saving the girl or carrying her around. Well, this wasn't exactly a story. This was real, not a fantasy. She knelt beside him, her face coming to his about a foot apart from him, before raising her hand to his forehead. She touched his head lightly where the blood had been coming down.

_**You're not alone**_

The young girl brought her wrist up to her mouth before biting off the bandage that wrapped around it. Unraveling it quickly, she wrapped it around his head. Beneath the bandages revealed badly bruised arms, scars crisscrossing over each other. Amazingly, there was no change in skin tone, obviously this was not her first time taking these off, however it was her first time taking them off in front of anyone.

_**There is more to this, I know  
>You can make it out<br>You will live to tell  
><strong>_

'I'll take you somewhere safe…I promise' Feral thought to herself telepathically towards her friend, even if he couldn't hear her. Standing up, she began her run towards the hospital. Even if she hated that place more than anything in the world, she had to get him to one. He didn't look so good, by the sight of his bruises, this wasn't your average beating…

_**You're not alone**_

The sight of it infuriated Feral, even though she knew she shouldn't get into other's affairs, she wanted more than anything to kill the ones responsible. If she did do it on her own, she had no benefit from it other than making herself feel better. On the other hand, if she was asked, she would get the benefit of making one of her friends happy. None of that mattered right now though. Right now, she had her friend to take care of.

_**There is more to this, I know  
>You can make it out<strong>_

Appearing at the hospital, Feral carried Patch to the E.R. area with little difficulty, mostly because of the fact he was so skinny and light. "I need help!" She shouted, catching the attention of some of the doctors. It looked empty, no emergencies seemed to be at hand at the moment, except for Patch.

_**(There is more to know)**_

"We need a full body scan right away, a blood transfusion type A!" The doctors rushed around, taking Patch from Feral. When she tried to follow, one of the nurses held her back.

_**We're not alone  
>There is more to this, I know<br>You can make it out  
>You will live to tell..<br>(So tell me)**_

"I'm sorry, but you can't go past this point. Thank you for bringing him in. He is ours to handle now. What is his name?" The woman explained then asked formally. As much as she wanted to, she stepped back, allowing them to do their jobs.

Feral thought up a name, not sure if Patch would have wanted them to take his real name. "It's…

The next evening, Feral was seen asleep in a chair next to a bed resting Patch. The boy was wrapped up in bandages, one across his eye, and other various parts of his body. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing around the room for a moment, before his eyes rested on Feral.

"Feral?" He asked, his voice rather clear but dry at the same time. Opening her eyes, she looked over at the sleeping boy. She blinked, awaiting him to say something more, however she just grinned at him. Oddly enough, the grin seemed to give Patch some relief, as if it said he was ok. He lay back in his bed, closing his eyes.

As soon as he was ok to move and such, he wanted to leave right away. Feral didn't hold him back, nor did the nurses or anyone. However questions arose, asking him how he got such a beating. He said nothing. Feral had listened as they spoke, but said nothing. She did not pry in at Patch's conversations, but she now knew her guesses had been correct. _****_

_**We're not alone**_

Just as they came to Patches house, a hand reached outside the door, while another pushed Feral back in surprise, slamming the door in succession in Feral's face. Shocked, she scrambled to her feet and ran at the door, her fists pounding on it with little success. Fear and panick gripped her as she heard the door 'click'…

_**There is more to this, I know  
><strong>_

The sounds of choked screaming are heard inside, Patches screams of complete agony as loud deep and shrill voices are heard. Feral continuely pounded on the door. "No please!" She shouted, feeling so helpless, the torment of hearing him in pain was killing her inside. The agonizing screams were too much for her to bear. How could they hurt their own child? The grey wolf clenched her fangs so hard she could taste her own blood, though it was only in her mind.

"_So then take him…kill them…you know its right…" _It was that voice again. She could hear it inside her head.

_**You can make it out**_

"_DO IT!" _Her claws extended into black talons, her fur bristled on her shoulders and tail, her fangs bared into a fierce snarl. The dusk light glistened over her eyes, the discolored yellowish orange color shifted to a pure luminescent yellow. Tail swiveling behind her, she leapt at the door…

_**You will live to tell..  
>(So tell me)<strong>_

Landing on the door, she propelled herself up at the nearby tree in their yard, using that to barrel herself into the window, glass exploding around her in crushed shards._****_

_**Yoh-e u're not alone**_

The sudden ambush let her succeed into catching the father off guard, using a defensive rising block, she turned the tables on the arm with the belt, grasping it in the arm that had taken the hit, before rushing in an uppercut into his face, sending him flying backwards.

_**There is more to this, I know**_

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SAVAGE!" The woman screamed, a gun in hand. It seemed the attack had given the woman enough time, that or she had been expecting her to try and break in. Feral narrowed her eyes, a snarl vibrating in her throat before she moved swiftly at the woman. In that instant, the woman shot at her, the bullet plunging deeply into her left shoulder blade. For some reason, it did not phase her in the least as she appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the neck, her arm extended, sending the woman flying into the kitchen, across the table and onto the ground.

_**You can make it out  
>(Make it out)<br>You will live to tell  
>(Live to tell)<br>You're not alone  
>There is more to this, I know<br>(And I know)  
>You can make it out<br>You will live to tell..**_

Her gaze turns to the father who was still phazed by the sudden attack, glass shards sticking out of his body, not dead but still alive.

F3ral tries going towards him, her intent on killing him was strong, just the feeling of death could be felt around her. The intent for killing…all sane was lost in her eyes. As she tried to continue on, she felt something grab her, only to be grabbed on the pants leg by Patch. Without rationalization she turned on him, baring her fangs in his face, seeing him as an enemy, a menacing gaze on Patch. The sudden turn of anger towards him left him shocked, but he only gripped her pants leg harder. "Please…there not worth it." F3ral watched him for a moment longer, his gaze never came up at her. Claws sheathed once more, her fur softened at the ends before she looked down at him with concern.

Kneeling next to him, Feral helped him to his feet before he stood on his own, staring down at his parents. They gazed back at him with cold and yet frightened looks.

"…You'll never be worth it." He spoke firmly yet calmly. With that, Patch turned and left, followed shortly by Feral, ears back close to her head.

As the two walked together, Feral saw he had not been beaten too badly, seeing as he was able to walk and such, yet the cut over his forehead made her uneasy.

The two soon came to Pippin's house, where the three inside would be waiting for him, though they probably had no idea that Feral and Patch were outside their door just now. Feral looked at the door before looking at Patch._****_

_**You are not alone.**_

"…guess…Ill be going then" She spoke quietly, slightly avoiding his gaze.

Feral turned to walk until she heard his feet move slightly, feeling his closeness. Turning her head slightly, she felt his gaze on her. "…thanks Feral." Patch spoke quietly.

_**You're* not, you're not alone.**_

Looking back at him, she saw his face, feeling a rush of relief as she saw content in his gaze. Feral's ears slid back against her head before she smiled at him. "Thank you too."

The sudden thank you caught Patch off guard. "For…what?" He asked.

"For being there the first time…" She smiled softly at him before her gaze became caught in his. For a moment it felt like the world stood still between the two.

"yeah I was think the same-" *CRAsH!*

The door sent Patch forward, bumping him into Feral.

"Wh-whoops! S-sorry I-"

…

Patch and Feral were both face to face, lips touching. Stepping back, Patch suddenly ducked his head in solemness just as Feral did.

"Whoops, didn't mean to rain on your little…charade" Tune laughed hesitantly.

"I-I gotta go" Feral turned on her heel, sprinting off in the opposite direction. Patch didn't look up, still shocked by what had just happened.

Meanwhile Tune closed the door again, giving a now pretty pissed Patches his space, as if nothing had happened.

"Guys guys! Guess what I just saw!" Tune rushed inside, forgetting he had just caused the little charade himself, he had became too excited.

"What?" The two girls asked quizzically, looking at him with confusion. Just as he was about to talk, a rather dark deathlike intention could be felt in the room. Turning around very slowly, Tune could already see it was Patch.

"U-uh…nevermind" Tune replied quietly. He laughed hesitantly before inching his way away from the rather intimidating Patch.

"Hey your ok!" The two girls immediately fretted over their friend, making sure he was ok, asking him question after question.

(( OMG surprise ending…GAh I wasn't sure if to put that…but…yeah xD … 0_o o mai…hope you like it BBB…it sorta took its own life at the end…I swear! ))


End file.
